1. Field of the Invention
The purpose of this invention is a filtering cell and a corresponding filter. It has many applications in electronics, particularly in the manufacture of rejection, low-pass and high-pass filters. This filtering technique can be applied, especially, in video communications cable networks when certain television channels must be filtered.
The invention applies to all filters with one or more cells including a resonant circuit composed of at least one first type of inductive or capacitive reactance (this reactance being either an inductance or a capacitor) and at least one second type of reactance opposed to the first, capacitive or inductive (therefore consisting of a capacitor or an inductance). Such cells may be laid out in series or parallel, with .pi., T or trellis-shaped structures etc. However to simplify the description that follows, we shall limit ourselves to resonant-parallel-type cells, mounted in series with no limitation on the scope of the invention.